Through the Eyes of Another
by ToryV
Summary: Moments between Alice and Claire through the eyes of those around them. Takes place after Afterlife. Alice/Claire
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Due to an insane lack of this awesome pairing I have decided to contribute some of my own stuff to the Alice/Claire shippage. I wrote this in maybe 2 hours, I have no beta and I'm kind of sleepy, so be aware, there are probably loads of grammatical errors. This takes place after Resident Evil: Afterlife. The narrator is a character i made up (just one of the survivors on Arcadia at the end of the film) If this ends up being a series I assure you, you will not be seeing the character 'Grey' again, I will use only canon characters if i continue.**

**Rating: K+ (May change in the future)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I'm just a resident evil geek who likes to borrow the characters for my own amusement. However I do own the character of the narrator.**

**Summary: Moments between Alice and Claire through the eyes of those around them. Takes place after Afterlife.**

**Through the Eyes of Another-**

I can't really say that I'm thrilled to be on this ship still. Even with the new clothes it all feels like we're cattle or something, and I don't think I'm the only one who's feeling the fences.

That woman, Alice, the one whose been doing the broadcasts and letting us take pit stops for clothes and supplies. On the outside, yeah it looks like she's just making sure us survivors are well at ease with everything we need. But if you watch her long enough, you can tell she feels the cage worse than anyone. She'll pace for hours when she thinks no one's looking. She restlessly fidgets with her weapons. Compulsively checks them and cleans them. It makes you wonder just why she's here. What's keeping her?

A few hours later the sun finally comes up and as usual, my fellow occupants on the ship begin to stir. It makes me grateful that we all ditched those pristine white getups, it felt nice not walking around like some experiment and feeling my own clothes against my skin for once. I take in a deep breath of the crisp ocean air and bundle deeper into my jacket, not really paying mind to the young girl who's making her way over to the side of the boat where I'm currently sitting. She smiles and I give a slight nod as she plops down beside me and holds out her hand.

"Hey, I'm K-mart." She smiles warmly along with her greeting and introduction.

"Target," I greet in response, shaking her hand. Her eyebrow goes up and she smirks at my teasing. I grin.

"Sorry, couldn't help myself. Names Grey, pleasure to meet you K-mart."

Her slightly annoyed look vanishes and a small smile takes it's place, she giggles and crosses her legs beneath her.

"You're strange."

I shrug.

"Yeah, sucks that you guys got stuck with me. What a shame one of the last survivors on earth is a weirdo." I sigh dramatically. She laughs and I can't help but start chuckling along with her. It was nice to laugh for once, felt like ages since jokes didn't leave a bitter taste in ones mouth.

After a few moments she calms down and then looks back over at me, the wariness she had at first was starting to wear away just a bit. I've never been the best with people though; I just give her a small smile and turn my eyes back out to look over the deck at the few who are already up. Alice is one of them. She's currently on the opposite side of the boat, sitting cross-legged near the side guardrails. She looks over the side of the boat and up at Chris and Claire occasionally while she hands diligently clean the barrel of one of her shotguns. Meanwhile, Claire and Chris are up at the bow of the boat. They look as if they're half-heartedly arguing over something, their words peppered with chiding remarks that you'd expect to see between two siblings. Chris jokingly ruffles his sister's reddish hair while he makes some joking comment that goes unheard, earning a begrudging smile from his younger sister. I catch Alice looking back in their direction briefly. If I'm not mistaken, I saw a fond smile on her face before she quickly turned her attention back down to what she's working on. Suddenly a small gloved hand obscures my view.

"Hey, earth to Grey." K-Mart says jokingly. I shake out of my daze and turn back to her.

"Uhm, sorry about that. Zoned out a bit."

K-Mart grins and looks between the three who had previously held my attention.

"So, where were you before Arcadia?" She asks conversationally. I tense up for a second, a lump in my throat forms instantly. K-mart looks over at me, her eyes sympathetic.

"Oh, I'm sorr-"

I shake my head. "Nah, it's fine. Uhm…It was just me and my sister for a while….Then it was just me." I finish, giving her a weak smile and a shrug. K-mart rests a comforting hand on my shoulder blade, she doesn't say anything though. It's kind of a weird unspoken thing between everyone nowadays I guess. No one really bothers with the 'I'm sorry for your loss' or any other cold comfort lines that were customary back when the world wasn't such a nightmare. We've all lost a lot. That's just the way it is.

"So what about you?"

K-mart smiles and looks back over in Claire and Chris' direction briefly.

"There was only me for a long time. Then Claire found me and it was us and a convoy of others for a while. Eventually Alice came along, telling us about this Arcadia place that was free of infection, and well, here we are."

I blink a few times and raise an eyebrow in disbelief.

"So, wait….This was all Alice's idea?"

K-mart gives me a funny look and nods as if saying 'duh'.

"Weird…" I mutter under my breath.

She laughs incredulously. "What's so weird about it?"

I shrug. "Well, it just seems off. Alice looks like a caged tiger half the time I see her."

K-mart giggles and shakes her head.

"That's just Alice, she can be kinda um….intense."

I can't help but laugh at the severity of that understatement. K-mart playfully smacks my arm and begins laughing along with me.

"Shut up, you know what I mean." She manages to get out between giggles.

"She's really great once you get to know her. Her and Claire are a great team together."

I nod and glance back across the boat. Alice has again turned her attention back towards the bow, her normally set gaze has softened considerably as she gazes at whatever has caught her interest.

I try to follow her line of sight the best I can, but its impossible to tell if her eyes are set on Chris or Claire. I look back and forth between the three for a few moments, trying to decipher a thing or two before looking back to K-mart.

"So you think she's happy here? Being stuck on a boat constantly looking for survivors?"

K-mart looks deep in thought for a few moments before meeting my eyes again, genuine confusion reflects back at me.

"Now that you mention it, I don't really know. Alice was always the big 'lonely hero' type. She's usually off on her own looking for survivors by now. It's not really like her to stick around for a long period of time." K-mart drifts off then turns her gaze back to the water, a comfortable silence falls between us.

I look back over at the strip of land behind us and slowly turn to look back up to the bow. Only Chris seems to be occupying the area now. The large, rough looking man gazes serenely out towards the lulling waves of the ocean.

I turn to look back at where Alice is sitting to find Claire has since joined her. Now, the usually stoic woman is sitting side by side with the red-head. They both exchange a few words that I don't bother to try and make out. Alice tilts her head up and the same fond smile is back in place as she faces Claire. There is something definitely rare about the softness in her features as she gazes at the woman sitting so close to her.

Not once do I see Alice turn her attention back to the bow. Slowly the pieces start to fit together.

K-mart's voice breaks me from my thoughts suddenly and pull me back to attention.

"So you think, she may be taking off again soon? If she's so bored and all, whats to stops her?" I pick up a hint of sadness and fear in k-marts tone at the idea of Alice's departure. She seems to really look up to the strange, stoic woman.

I just smirk and steal one last glance over at Alice and Claire. At that moment a cold breeze blows past us. Instinctively, Claire's hands go up to cover the exposed skin of her arms from the biting cold. As if on automatic response, Alice slips out of the jacket she was wrapped up in and lays it over the woman's shoulders. Claire protests briefly but is quickly silenced by Alice who gives her a tender, reassuring smile. Claire returns the look and glances down at her lap as if out of embarrassment or perhaps even shyness before looking back up at Alice, her eyes reflecting the the same softness, a sweet smile tugging at her lips.

I turn to K-mart and give her a confident smirk. The pieces are now all neatly in place.

"I wouldn't worry about Alice leaving. Now that I think about it, she seems to have every reason to stay right where she is."

**To Be continued...?**

**A/N: So what do you guys think? I was thinking about having a small series of moments from diffrent POVs. One from Chris, K-Mart, maybe bring back LJ or Carlos or something. I don't know. I'll also make sure to have it more Alice/Claire centric. Let me know what you think! Love it? Hate it? Feel free to flame, I'm really rusty so if it sucks I'd like to hear what you think. Till next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry it took so long for an update! Anyways, a couple of things about this chapter before reading. I'm taking alot of Chris and Claire's background from the games in this one. For those of you who are unfamiliar, heres the quick scoop. ****Chris was involved in the original mansion incident in Raccoon city where he was a member of S.T.A.R.S and Jill's partner with Wesker being their leader. In the second game Claire goes to Raccoon city after not being able to get a hold of Chris to look for him. In the novelization of the games it's stated that Chris and Claire's parents died in a car accident. I think thats about it**. **Again, I have no beta. There is going to be A LOT of grammatical error, even though i tried to catch most of them. I apologize and hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Nothing i say!**

**Chapter 2- Chris' POV**

The coin's metal is cool and smooth between my fingertips. One of Alice's rejects from her scavenged quarter collection. It's a nickel so she has no use for it. I nudge the disk onto my thumbnail and flip it high into the air, it goes up a ways before landing back on my palm.

Alice must've heard the trill the coin made. She looks up from the large mound of quarters before her briefly and greets me with a half-smile and a soft 'hey' before going back to constructing her shells.

"Never pinned you to be the quirky, coin collecting type." I joke, taking a seat across the table from her. She smirks and looks back down at the small cylinder in her hand. Areas of her palm and fingers are smudged black from the gunpowder.

For a while we sit in silence and I just watch Alice's skilled hands carefully at work constructing the shells. She cautiously fills the casings with the black powder, taking extra care not to spill any over the table and inserts a few small disks of cardboard in in place of the wad, before adding the rolls worth of quarters in where the shot would normally go. She crimps it and then places it in line next to a dozen or so of already completed shells. There's an almost ritualistic quality to her actions, it's easy to get caught up in the air of calm she's able to create. It's a shame to have to infringe on it.

I clear my throat, effectively getting her attention. She stops what she's doing again and looks up at me expectantly.

"So um….I wanted to talk to you about….a few things." My voice is deceptively confident. In all honesty though, I've never been the best at verbal confrontations. Heart to hearts always make me feel like a fish out of water. By the looks of it though, the awkwardness isn't mutually exclusive.

I can't help but notice Alice stiffen slightly, her shoulders go a little ridged and her hands stop what they're doing. She slowly places the unfinished shell on the table and rests her elbows on the surface before her. Her blue eyes lock onto mine and for an instant she reminds me a lot of Jill, that dead serious expressions that could stop anyone cold in their tracks. It's strange, Raccoon City, the S.T.A.R.S, even Jill….it all seems like a lifetime ago. In some ways I guess it is. A life time spent rotting in a dark, cramped cell at least. A shiver creeps up my spine at the thought of ever going back to that hole.

"What's up?" She asks. There's a slight nervous edge in her voice, like she's bracing herself for a punch to the chest.

I shake out of my thoughts and refocus a bit, trying to gather the right words before I throw anything out there.

"Well….for starters. I….. wanted to thank you." I begin tentatively.

She gives me a confused look. "For what? You have nothing to thank me for."

"I actually have a lot to thank you for."

She raises her eyebrow at me skeptically and waits for me to continue. I clear my throat again.

"You got me out of that cell. I could still be rotting down there now if you hadn't of convinced them to let me go…..But that's nothing compared to what I'm really here to thank you for, to be honest."

She scrunches her eyebrows together in confusion. "Which is what exactly...?"

I take a deep breath and avert my eyes so I'm looking down at the shiny surface of the table.

"When I was 17 both my parents died in a car accident…Claire was only 11. After that it was just the two of us… We looked after each other, took care of each other. We made sure to be there for one another, you know?" I look up and met Alice's gaze for a moment, she's listening intently, waiting for me to continue. I take another calming breath.

"It's always been like that…Even when the incident in Raccoon city went down, she came looking for me. But by then I had gotten so caught up in Umbrella's twisted web that….for the longest time it was my main priority. My whole world became set on stopping Wesker and taking the entire corporation down before they could do anymore damage." I chuckle bitterly at the thought and resist the urge to slam my fist against the nearest wall.

"I was so obsessed with destroying Umbrella that I….I neglected to fulfill an obligation that should've been more important to me than anything else from the start." The familiar waves of guilt crashed into me then like a tidal wave. I could feel Alice's eyes on me, but I refused to meet those cool brooding eyes and instead focused on the half-finished shotgun shell resting by her elbow.

"I didn't keep her safe. The whole world was going to hell around her….and I got myself thrown into a jail cell. I couldn't be there for her when she needed me the most…..And for 5 years not a day went by that I didn't feel the guilt of knowing I had let the only family I had left down. I didn't know whether she was alive or dead….or one of the infected. And then you came along one day….and you changed that…..Thank you…..you gave me my family back…..and you were there for her, you protected her when I should've been….Thank you, Alice."

I look up and see Alice is still calmly holding onto every word, her intense gaze seems to look straight through me. When she finally speaks her voice is even and reassuring.

"She doesn't need to be protected, Chris. She's strong and more than capable of taking care of herself."

I can't help but smile at that and nod in absolute agreement.

"I'm well aware of that. Claire's always been a fighter…..it's just comforting to know she's got someone else looking out for her."

Something changes in Alice there and then, her features angle into a determined, set gaze. A single word falls from her lips in a strong, unwavering conviction.

"Always."

We hold each other's stare for a few more seconds, like some unspoken understanding is passing between us. Finally, I give Alice a small nod of respect and a warm smile finally reaches my lips. Alice returns with a rare smile of her own.

"So, ah…now that that's all taken care of…If you don't mind-" I stand up from my chair and stretch my arms out, glad that the awkwardness between us seems to have let up some.

"I'm going to go grab some shuteye before my nightwatch shift tonight."

Alice nods and picks the shell she was working on back up, along with a small roll of quarters.

"That's a good idea. Wouldn't want you sleeping on the job, Redfield." She drawls sarcastically. I chuckle and bring my middle and index finger to my forehead, saluting her before turning and making my exit. I slowly make my way out of the Captain's cabin and through the hold of the ship towards my cabin where I hope to get a few hours of sleep.

Tonight Claire said she'd take the first watch shift, meaning she'd be up from 8 pm to 2 am just making sure we stay on course and don't miss any distress calls. After that I'd take over the controls and let her get some shut eye till morning.

I stifle a big yawn and enter my cabin, collapsing into my bed. For a few seconds I revel in the feel of it. I haven't slept in a decent bed for some time now, the ones in that damn cell were like sleeping on airplane seats. I allow myself to relax into the comforter and pillow, the tension in my muscles releases almost instantly and I breathe easily, like someone just took the weight of the world off my chest. Before long the pull of sleep takes me under and I fall into it willingly.

* * *

_Later..._

It feels like only seconds later before I'm violently pulled from my dreamless haze, every muscle tenses, ready to attack. My senses feel like they're on overdrive as a fresh shot of adrenaline courses through me. My eyes dart around the room searching for what it was that woke me up, my right hand already resting on the handgun by the bedside table.

It takes me a few moments to realize that the cause of my abrupt awakening was just the shrill beeping sound my watch makes when it's alarm goes off. Rubbing the sleep from my eyes I glance at the glowing green letters on the digital face.

"Shit, Claire's gonna kill me." I hiss. Her shift's been over for over an hour already. Dammnit.

Quickly, I pull on boots and a clean t-shirt, grabbing my SIG-P226, I slide it into its holster at my hip and bolt out the door. I can already feel the wrath of Claire as I quietly jog through the hallways, hoping not to wake any of the other sleeping passengers. In no time at all I find myself at the entrance to the captain's cabin and brace myself for my sister's murderous glare as I slowly turn the knob and push the door open. Before I even have time to take a step into the cabin itself though, I'm stopped dead in my tracks, the sight before me freezing me in place.

Instead of furious green eyes glaring hotly at me, I see Claire sleeping peacefully, curled up closely next to Alice. Her head is resting against Alice's shoulder while her face is gently nestled into the crook of the older woman's neck. Claire's right arm is lazily draped over Alice's midsection, her hand clasped in Alice's, lacing their fingers together. While Alice's free arm is wrapped around Claire's shoulders, leaving her hands free to gently thread her fingers through Claire's red hair. There was a look of complete peace and contentment on both of their faces as they sit wrapped in one another's embrace. Almost immediately I regret ever opening the door and invading such a private moment.

Without missing a beat, Alice's blue eyes lock onto me. There's a quick look of surprise on her face, probably not too different from mine. For a few moments we just stare at one another like two deer caught in the headlights of a car. However, she makes no move to get up from her spot, probably not wanting to disturb Claire.

"Uhm…I….uh…" I stutter for a second, hoping my brain will kick in any second now. Alice gives me a pointed look of warning as if telling me to keep quiet. I give a short nod and shut my mouth.

'I'll take this shift' Alice silently mouths out the words to me. I give another short nod and one last awkward smile before quietly shutting the door to the cabin.

I begin making me way back to my cabin in somewhat of a daze. So many different questions bolt through my mind, none of them that can be answered till I can have a word with Claire though. I finally get back to my cabin and slip inside, not bothering to turn on the small desk lamp for any light.

Again, I fall onto my bed that's still a little warm from when I was laying in it previously and kick off my boots. I'm not too sure that sure sleep will come easily this time around. For the longest time I just lay there, staring up at the ceiling, letting my thoughts try to unwind themselves. I'm not sure when I finally dozed off again.

* * *

_The next morning..._

I lean against the railing on the bow of the ship, absorbing the scenery around me and letting it slowly brighten my senses. The morning breeze is refreshingly crisp against my skin as I allow the gentle rocking of the ocean's waves to lull me into a state of calm meditation. I always liked mornings like this. Waking up before everyone else, before the sun even has had a chance to fully rise. The world just seems so calm and silent, like nothing can break the overwhelming stillness. For a few moments I allow myself to indulge in a sense of peace before being thrown into a new and hectic day.

I hardly hear the soft footsteps as they approach, but almost instantly I know who it is.

"Hey," Claire greets me, her voice is slightly timid. She takes a spot next to me, resting her forearms on the bar so she's leaning over the railing. Her eyes avoid mine carefully and settle on gazing out over the expansive stretch of water surrounding us.

"Hey," I respond, trying to sound as open and inviting as possible. The last thing I want to do is make Claire feel like she can't talk to me. Especially since she's only recently stopped looking at me like I'm some potential threat, and remembered that I really am her brother. It may have taken some time, but eventually she had regained all her memories of me and grew to trust me again.

Claire shifts uncomfortably where she stands for a second before beginning in small, tentatively voice.

"So…..Alice told me you saw…" She trails off and eventually goes completely silent, losing her nerve mid-sentence.

I wait a few moments for her to continue, when she doesn't I turn my head to see her watching me. There's a hint of uncertainty in her eyes, it bothers me seeing her look at me like that. I clasp a comforting hand on her shoulder and give her a reassuring look, she tenses for a minute before relaxing her shoulders again.

"Are you happy?" I ask softly. Claire's eyes immediately soften when she hears no anger or accusation in my question. She nods.

"Yeah….I really am….." She says looking up at me with a small smile.

"Then that's all I care about, Claire." I say truthfully. Claire's face brightens at this and her smile grows wider. I smile back and look back out across the water.

"Does she love you?"

Claire chuckles in amusement for a few seconds and gives a small nod.

"Yeah…. she does. Even though she still acts terrified of being around me on occasion." Claire laughs softly again, I raise an eyebrow not really getting what's funny.

"She's still afraid Umbrella might have some sort of control over her still…. Her arm healed so quickly after Bennett stabbed that scalpel through it….Made her really paranoid." Claire trails off and reaches for the pack of cigarettes buried on one of her pockets. I nod in understanding. The wound Alice had received should've taken months to heal completely. I wouldn't have been surprised if she even sustained permanent nerve damage in her forearm. Amazingly though, a few stitches was all that was needed. Within a week it was barely a scar. I never brought it up with Alice personally, but it was obvious that the fast recovery troubled her to some extent, no matter how well she tried to hide it.

Claire lights up and takes a long drag from the cigarette before letting the smoke trail from the corner of her mouth.

"And you love her?" I ask. Claire looks up from her smoke for a second and the certainty in her eyes already answers the question.

"Yeah. I really do." She smiles and stubs out the last of her cigarette before tossing the extinguished bud away. After that we're both silent for a long time, taking in the view of the sun peaking up above the horizon. Claire sighs contently and a small grin forms on her lips. She seems to be genuinely enjoying the sunrise, and by the look on her face, it's probably been a long time since she's allowed herself to simply enjoy the scenery.

After a few more moments though, i hear her shift in place. She turns her head to look back behind us and a warm smile tugs at the corners of her mouth.

"You owe me, by the way."

"For what?" I chuckle at the sudden playful change in her demeanor. She quirks an eyebrow and narrows her eyes at me.

"You slunk out of pulling your shift last night. You owe me." She states, jabbing me in the chest with her index finger. Before I can protest she's already making her way back towards the cabins.

"Later, Bro." She calls back over her shoulder as she pulls open the door. I catch a glimpse of Alice leaning against the wall waiting for her on the other side. I wave. Alice gives me a small nod before the door closes behind Claire and I smile.

Knowing my sister found happiness with someone like Alice, despite all the chaos that's been around us for so long, is... comforting. Claire may be strong, but even she needs someone she can let her guard down around...Someone she doesn't need to be strong with all the time. It's good for her. The load of responsibilities Claire tends to try and shoulder on her own threatens to break her. But with Alice around to help alleviate some of the burden, Claire can start living again. Just another thing I have to thank Alice for. She's given my sister back her happiness, given her some peace even, a reason reason to smile and have hope.

And personally, I'm thrilled that Claire's found a person like Alice to fall in love with, to be honest.

It saves me from having to give some guy the third degree before dating my little sister. Which is a definite plus.

**To be continued...**

**A/N: I know I know, I promised it would be more Claire/Alice centric, but I thought it'd be jumping the gun a bit if Claire and Alice started sucking face out in the open. It'd seem a little too OOC. And also, i refuse to write Claire's brother walking in on them while they're having sex or anything like that. That just seems a tad bit creepy and I'd feel weird writing Chris' reaction to seeing his little sis getting her groove on. Anyways, let me know what you guys think, all your reviews are awesome and I love hearing what you guys have to say. Sorry if this chapter was a bit boring, I'll make the next one more exciting for you all! Till next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So, I had a major facepalm moment about 3 hours ago. Which pretty much resulted in this chapter (that and I went to go see Afterlife again for uh...research purposes. wink.) Annyyywho. I should've clarified from the very start that the majority of this story is set in a time when Claire and Alice already have an established relationship. So the past two chapters Claire and Alice have already been together. In my head they got together in Extinction. ALSO. I'm sorta, kinda, cheating in this chapter. I know I said that this would be a series from the prespectives of everyone around Alice and Claire...but A.I thought It'd be a neat idea for an amnesia stricken Claire togradually remember just how close her and Alice really were...and B. I'm lazy and i thought this would be a convienient way to shed a little light on the beginnings of their relationship. Anyways, I'll shut up now. Hope you enjoy!**

**Summary: This chapter is set during a few diffrent scenes in Afterlife with Claire, who still can't remember anything, and Alice. The first scene, they're in Alice's plane. The scene before they find the other survivors. The second is right after Luther leaves Alice in the cell hall for the evening. The third is just a dream sequence(made up from Alice/Claire moment set around the time of Extinction) that happens that same night. And the last scene is during the fight with the Majini Executioner (big guy with the axe.) Hope that clears things up some. **

_Italics are used for Inner thoughts and Claire's memory/dream scene._

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Chapter 3- Claire's POV**

The ropes tide tight around my wrists itch and dig at my skin. I don't bother even trying to struggle against the bonds anymore. This woman has made it clear that she's not going to hurt me. Besides, at this high up I'd be an idiot to try anything.

My ribs ache. She got me pretty good with that kick….can't really blame her though, I attacked her first….it hurts, but I don't mind.

_My name….Do I have a name?…..I feel like I've never existed._

The woman glances back at me from the cockpit of the plane, she's turned the camcorder off. Her eyes soften as they fall on mine. There's something so familiar about her. I know her face. But it's like there's a wall up keeping me from knowing anything else…..I barely think I know her name….

"You're names…..Alice…..right?"

_Something clicks….Yeah, of course her name is Alice…..._

"She speaks." Alice drawls somberly.

"Look….I'm sorry about what happened back there….I don't know what happened….I can't remember _anything_…..I don't even know my own name." I finish, unable to mask the defeat in my voice.

"It's Claire…Claire Redfield." Alice says it barely loud enough to be heard over the roaring of the plane's engine. Her tone is almost pleading as she says it, the rawness of her voice…..there's something about the way she says it…..The way the name falls so smoothly from her lips….Like she's begging me to remember that it's mine.

"Claire…" I repeat it back. It feels awkward when I say it…..but somehow its right. I don't know how I know…It's just…..something in my gut tells me.

"You'll get used to it." She assures me.

I look up ahead into the cockpit and train my eyes on Alice's every movement. There's something strange about this woman that I can't quite put my finger on. Ever since last night the looks she's been giving me have been…confusing. Sometimes we'll make eye contact and for a second her eyes look hopeful. Like she thinks I may remember something. Though it dies quickly when I divert my eyes from hers.

Other times, I'll catch her watching me in my peripheral vision. There's a wistful mourning etched into her soft features….a sadness that I can't explain. Like she's lost someone she loves.

"City of Angels." Alice's voice breaks me from my thoughts as we fly over Los Angeles. I look up and take in the sights of the fires and utter desolation. A cold lump forms in my stomach. The spike of panic and helplessness sends a wave of nausea through me and I feel lightheaded for a few moments. It all seems like some bad dream that I should be waking up from any minute now. The world's over, the dead are up and walking around, I have no idea who the hell I am or how any of this has come to be….. And the only one I have to rely on is this strange woman who knows more about me than I do.

The burning frustration of not being able to remember anything wells in my chest, making me want to scream. I angrily bite the side of my cheek and try and concentrate on the throbbing ache in my ribs.

What frustrates me the most is…..I know they're all in there. Memories, faces, names…..they are all so close I feel like if I can just reach a little further it will all come back to me…but it's just a hairs width too far.

* * *

**Later...**

It's been about an hour since Luther has left Alice to herself in the cell hall. And for an hour I've silently watched from the corner as Alice sits quietly, her eyes are far away and I can practically see the gears turning in her head. She's probably working through every escape route possible on how to get us all out of here.

Bit by bit things have been coming back…..The helicopter, landing on the beach of what we thought was arcadia, K-Mart…Bit by bit, I'm remembering.

I get up from my spot and slowly make my way over to Alice. Her head perks slightly as she hears my approaching footsteps. She turns and gives me a weak smile.

"Hey. Thought you turned in for the night." Her voice is slightly raspy from lack of use. I shrug.

"Can't sleep." I say. I take a seat next to her. She studies my face for a moment, there's something incredibly fragile, yet hopeful in her eyes.

"How are you….Are things still coming back?"She asks carefully. I nod.

"Slowly….fragments here and there…..they're starting to fill in. Nothing solid quite yet….but it's getting there."

Alice nods….but her shoulders slump a little. She turns her gaze back down to the table in front of her and lets out a steady breath of air.

"I'm so sorry, Claire…" The sentence is one raw, pained whisper. Alice turns her head up to look at me again, her eyes filled with a mixture of pain, regret, loneliness…longing. At the same time, it's almost as if she blames herself for my memory loss. I feel a sharp pang in my chest.

Alice slowly reaches up and I freeze in place as the backs of her knuckles barely ghost over the skin of my cheek. The contact is soft and tender and for an instant there's an undeniable familiarity in her actions, a warmth and caring that feels strangely natural. Just hours before I know I would've jerked away from any attempt at contact from this woman…but now… My body's first response is to lean into it, take comfort in it. But Alice's hand is already gone.

She yanks her arm back as if she'd burned herself and stares for a moment, like she surprised even herself with the touch. Her eyes study my face for a few brief moments in a panicked haze before she stands abruptly.

"I-I….I'm sorry, I didn't mean…It just…." There's a sentence in there just dying to get out and before I can stop her Alice is hurrying out of the room. I stand up and call after her, but she's already gone.

For a few moments I consider going after her, but truthfully, I don't know what I'd say when I got to her.

The looks, that touch, the way my body just reacts to her….If only I could remember….

* * *

"_Alice this is Claire Redfield. She's the leader of the convoy." Carlos says, getting past the introductions._

_Her hand grips mine briefly. There's something magnetic about her eyes. This strange woman just popped up right when we needed her and saved us all. Of course I'm grateful for her help…but that power, she took control of the fire using only her mind….It's not safe for someone like her to be around the others. Anyone with that kind of power is a potential threat…A liability._

_I give her a curt nod._

"_That was some stunt you pulled back there." I say coldly. She stays silent, though the terrified stillness in her eyes speaks volumes._

* * *

_I watch her from a ways away. She's leaning against the door of the hummer, lost in her own thoughts._

_The clawing need to know what she's thinking so hard about surprises me. I don't even notice till a few seconds later that she noticed me watching her. We lock eyes for the longest time and I feel completely exposed under that brooding stare._

_I know I told her it was best she be on her way….But the thought of her leaving now…I don't want to see her go without getting to know what lies behind that guarded, aloof demeanor…I have to know._

_

* * *

__I slam my fist into the side of the truck. Mikey, Lj ,so many others….I try to hold my composure, but it feels like something inside is breaking. I feel so weak….there were so few of us left…..and it's all my fault. They were all counting on me…._

_A gentle hand comes to rest on my shoulder, I didn't even hear her approach._

_I turn to see Alice standing before me, her eyes filled with sympathy. But unlike the others, she doesn't look to me in fearful wondering. She's not expecting me to keep her alive or lead her to safety. She doesn't expect anything from me. _

_It's then that everything floods over. The dam breaks inside and the tears fall freely, I collapse. She catches me and holds on as we slide to the ground. I feel safe for once, my guard may have fallen, but Alice's arms are there to pick up the pieces. For a long time we just stay that way. Violent sobs wracking through me as Alice holds me close._

_

* * *

__I step forward, leaving only a few inches between Alice and I. The pale moonlight castes an eerie blue tint over the camp, I can just barely see Alice's intense eyes watching me closely. __Her breath catches slightly as I move in closer, she doesn't pull away. She looks almost fearful as I lean in even closer to close the distance between us._

"_Don't." She whispers just as ours lips are about to touch. _

"_Why not?" I ask softly, my fingers gently brush against the smooth skin of her cheek and jaw bone. I feel Alice shiver beneath my touch. _

_Her hand goes up to rest on top of mine and stills my movements._

"_I'm dangerous…..they've done things to me….changed me….they've turned me into a weapon…...I don't want to hurt you..." Her voice catches slightly and she tries to pull away._

_I bring my hand to her hip and hold her in place. I lean forward again and this time she doesn't pull back. Her resolve falls away and her other hand reaches up, curling around my neck to pull me in closer. I moan softly as Alice's soft lips brush against mine and moves to deepen the kiss. _

* * *

I bolt up in my cot, sweat dotting my forehead.

Were those dreams...?...my actual memories?...Alice and I are...….what are we?...

I glance across the room, searching for only a few seconds before my eyes fall on Alice's sleeping form. She's facing the wall, her back towards me. She twitches and jerks slightly in a trouble sleep.

The yearning to go over there and demand answers from her is strong. I want to be mad at her, hate her even, for not being honest with me. But I just can't summon it within myself. I know she's trying to let me figure things out on my own time...I just don't know how much longer I can keep going like this...I need my memories back….all of them. I can't stand this helplessness.

I fall back onto the cot and press the palms of my hands into my eyes, holding my breath. The only other sound I hear in the room is the soft, even breathing coming from Alice as she sleeps. For a long time I lay there and listen, letting the steady rhythm have a calming effect on me.

I sigh and take one last glance at Alice. Wishing with all my heart I could remember.

* * *

**Later...**

My heart stops cold as the huge monstrosity climbs back to his feet. Luther had shot him in the head while he was still at the gate. And just seconds earlier I had unloaded a shotgun slug into it's face. But it's still standing. The creature goes for it's weapon, I brace myself, readying for the attack.

He heaves the massive axe in my direct. Before I even have time to react Alice is already next to me, she pulls me down just as it's about it hit us. The axe flies over our head, imbedding itself deeply into the wall behind us. My heart thunders wildly in my chest at how close that was.

Alice pulls the second shotgun from the holster on her back, raises it with deadly precision and pulls the trigger. In an instant the executioner's head is reduced to nothing more than pulverized meat and bone splattered onto the walls and floor around it. The pleasant ringing sound of quarters falling to the cement floor fills the room.

I turn my head to look at Alice, not bothering to hide the relieved grin. Alice smiles as well, laughing breathlessly in relief. It's then that I notice just how close we are. Alice's smile falls and her features soften as I reach forward and brush the wet hair out of her face. Her hand goes up and rests on mine.

I lean forward and close the distance between us, gently pressing my lips to hers. At first she doesn't react, not wanting to push anything. It's only when I move to deepen the kiss does she begin to respond to it. Her lips finally begin moving against mine lovingly.

We stay that was for a few long moments before Alice regretfully breaks the contact.

"You remember?" She asks breathlessly.

"I don't remember everything yet….but I remember you." I whisper truthfully. There is a look of pure elation and love in her eyes at that moment. She leans forward again and presses another quick kiss to my lips.

"I missed you." She whispers, stroking her thumb against my cheek. I lean forward, resting my forehead against hers. "I can't believe I didn't remember this." I mumble softly.

At that moment we hear a gunshot coming from the tunnel, bringing us back to reality. We look at each other in understanding. Alice's mouth curls into a crooked grin, her hand slips into mine.

"Come on. Let's get out of here."

**To be continued...**

**A/N:Sorry if this chapter was a choppy mess. I tried to break it up the best I could to make it flow a little easier. I've got a few ideas for the the next couple of chapters and theres a short one shot that I'mgoing to try and get posted tommorrow. I know this chapter was completely off from my original concept for the story, this'll be the only chapter that does this. The rest will be back to diffrent POVs. I just thought I'd clear some things up with this chapter before continuing. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed even if it was a confusing mess. Love to hear what you all think. Till next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for the delay in updates! But here it is! Don't hit me! (Quick note: Those spider things...i think they're called scarabs...one of their side affects in the game and movie is turning hair follicles blonde or something. That's why all the survivors are blonde as well as Jill. Why isn't Claire blonde you ask? I don't know, hit it up with Paul Anderson for that lovely bit of continuity.) Annyywaayysss, with that minor detail out of the way, I'll shut my gob now. On with chapter 4!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil. Probably never will...and that hurts, why must you remind me?**

**Summary-This chapter jumps back to the very end of Afterlife. **

**Kmart's POV**

There were so many of them. I never imagined I'd see so many people again, especially in one place. It's all so overwhelming to take in at once. But in a good way.

I glance around the deck at the crowds of people, all of us except Claire, Alice and some guy I've never seen before are dressed in white and for some reason most everyone here is blonde…..creepy.

Everyone looks pretty bewildered which is strangely comforting….at least I'm not the only one who doesn't know what the hell is going on.

The last thing I can remember is Claire lowering the helicopter to some beach. A few boats were coming to shore, all of them filled with these guys dressed as soldiers. I remember them trying to stick these weird metal things on our chests. They got one on Claire, but she managed to escape. The rest of us though….it's all blank after that. Next thing I know, I'm smacking some guy in the face with a gun while Claire and that big guy are filling some dork in sunglasses with bullets. Weird thing is, I think he still tried to get away after all that….There was a helicopter flying away and Claire freaked out about it. But then it blew up…..I think Alice had something to do that….still confused how she pulled it off though. But then again….it's Alice….pulling off stuff like that is sort of her thing, I guess.

There's a sharp stinging in my chest suddenly, I grimace and glance down to see eight small, red stains on my chest where that metal-spider-thing was latched onto my skin. I rub the sore area, trying to keep my mind off of whatever that thing could have been and why it was attached to that_ particular_ area. I'll be thoroughly creeped out by that later though, for now I want to find Claire and Alice.

I push my way through the people crowding around me and towards where I last saw Claire standing with that guy and Alice. The sound of an intercom suddenly blares to life and I hear Alice's voice speaking over the system. She repeats the original broadcast that Arcadia had been sending out word for word while the entire crowd of people listens, still as confused as ever. There's something different about the broadcast though. Instead of being some ominous beacon that seemed more like some cruel rumor, Alice's broadcast bred hope.

I make my way up a set of stairs leading to the only indoor structure visible from the deck. I figure if Alice is broadcasting the message, this place is my best bet at finding her.

I make my way to the top of the stairway and reach for the doorknob, breathing a sigh of relief to find it unlocked. I push the door open and see a room filled with controls and the broadcasting equipment Alice had used just moments before. Both she and Claire are currently sat at a table in the far corner of the room, leaned in closely to one another.

Claire immediately turns her head up as I step through the threshold. A look of relief washes over her face.

"K-Mart, thank god. Are you ok?" She asks, making her way over to me. In a very un-Claireish move, she pulls me into a hug. I see Alice watching us from the table intently. A small first-aid kit rests in the middle of the table along with some fresh gauze and a bottle of rubbing alcohol. She smiles at us, her left hand clutching her right arm close to her chest. I can make out the reddish tint of blood seeping between her fingers.

"Yeah, I'm fine…Just not completely sure what's going on is all." I say as Claire pulls away. She looks at me for a second, inspecting my face and eyes like she expects to see some sort of mind probing device attached to my head.

"It's a long story." I hear Alice drawl tiredly from the table, her face looking several shades paler than usual. Claire looks back at her and then to me again, pursing her lips.

"She's right….but we'll fill you in on everything later. I promise."She says in an assuring tone. It has a completely opposite effect though. Claire only gets that tone when something seriously big, even bigger than she's prepared to talk about happens. I just nod and smile up at her though. In all honesty, I could wait to hear it. I have a feeling my brain would implode as it is right now if even Claire is wigged about whats happened.

She smiles again, relieved that I'm not pushing for further explanation just yet, and turns to go sit at the table again next to Alice. I round the table and take a seat too, resting my elbows on the smooth surface.

Claire pulls her chair out so she's facing Alice and reaches over to draw the medical supplies on the table closer to her. Alice is still clutching at her right arm, she's hunched over slightly and I can see her trembling.

"What happened to your arm?" I ask softly.

"It's nothing." She answers stiffly, her voice quivers a little like she's masking a lot of pain behind it. She turns and forces a small, reassuring smile. But the stiffness in her actions pretty much is a dead giveaway.

"That slimy bastard Bennett put a knife through it." Claire practically growls. She holds her hand out and motions for Alice to hand over her injured arm. Alice seems reluctant at first, then unclasps her left hand from her arm and allows Claire to take it in her own to inspect it carefully. Alice tries to discreetly wipe the blood covering the inside of her left hand on her pant leg before casting me another weak, reassuring smile, thinking I didn't see her previous action.

"Jesus, Alice." Claire says softly as she begins to slowly peel Alice's black arm gauntlet off. The material looks dark and saturated with blood, making wet sticking noises as Claire tries to gently ease it away from the wound. Finally, Claire manages to slide the material all the way off, exposing Alice's pale forearm. The skin around it is stained a slight pinkish color from the dried blood.

Claire's eyes soften slightly as she gingerly turns Alice's arm to get a better look at the exit wound on the other side. Alice stiffens noticeably but says nothing. Claire must've noticed Alice tense up though, she glances up apologetically at her and reaches over to retrieve some of the fresh gauze and the bottle of rubbing alcohol.

Claire uncaps the bottle and presses the clean white material against the mouth, tilting it slightly so the cloth can soak up some of the pungent liquid. She then carefully sets the rubbing alcohol back onto the table and looks back towards Alice. Her eyes apologetic. The hand not clutching the wet gauze goes forward and gently brushes a few strands of black hair behind Alice's ear and rests on her cheek.

"This is probably going to hurt like a bitch." Claire says in a small, matter of fact tone of voice, causing both Alice and I to chuckle at her bluntness.

Alice reaches over with her good hand and rests in on the inside of Claire's forearm, giving her a fond smile.

"I'm tough, I think I can handle it." She says with genuine reassurance. Claire returns the smile, still looking a little hesitant and begins to gently brush the damp cloth over Alice's wound in order to clean it. The muscles of Alice's forearm and bicep twitch and tense up with each painful swipe of the gauze but she says nothing. Instead, she intently watches Claire. Her eyes, although carefully trying to conceal the pain, are filled with one clear emotion. Love.

Neither Claire nor Alice had ever really said anything about it. I don't even think it's something they've spoken about between themselves really. It's just something that happened it seems.

The first thing I noticed was the looks. Back when we were still in the desert when Alice first arrived. There was just something about how those two acted when they were around one another, it was really weird. I had never seen anyone who could throw Claire off so much. At first it seemed like she just didn't like Alice or something, the whole 'encroaching on my turf' thing or whatever. While Claire avoided her like the plague, Alice just seemed intrigued by her. It was actually kind of funny watching these two dance around one another for a while.

Then something changed. I'm not sure what happened, but Claire stopped being incredibly weird around Alice. And Alice….well….she was still Alice. She just seemed to always have an eye on wherever Claire was at all times. That's around the time they finally did something I think. 'Got together' doesn't really seem like a proper term to use, but I guess you could say they 'acknowledged the tension' so to speak.

That would explain why Claire barely said a word all the way to Alaska. The entire trip over…..she looked so lost. With Carlos dead and so few of us left alive it was no surprise that Claire would've been beating herself up over everything that had happened. But that wasn't it. I've seen Claire after losing members of the convoy. After 5 years of traveling with her I know how she gets….And this…..this was different. She looked…..heartbroken. Like she'd left part of herself back in the desert with Alice.

Claire finished cleaning the other side of Alice's wound and set the blood-stained piece of gauze next to a few others on the table. She then reached into the small first aid kit and rummaged around in it for a few seconds.

"So…..who was that guy you were with…..where'd he go by the way?" I finally ask, breaking the comfortable silence. Claire stops looking through the kit for a moment and goes incredibly still. A concerned frown falls over Alice's features, her left hand discreetly goes to rest on Claire's knee.

"He's….my…my brother…." Claire says each word slowly, there's a slight uncertainty in her voice. She shakes her head for a second and scowls slightly, pulling out a small suturing kit from the meager medical supplies and turns back to Alice.

"That guy is Chris?" I ask, unable to mask the surprise in my voice. Claire's head abruptly turns to me looking surprised and slightly confused. Alice glances between us, listening quietly to the conversation

"How do you-?...You know about him….how?" Claire asks, quirking an eyebrow.

I give her a strange look, a short disbelieving laugh escaping my lips.

"You told me about him…..Claire you've talked about Chris dozens of times. Don't you remember?"

Claire turns away trying to mask a small, defeated cringe.

"No…..I don't." She mumbles looking down at the needle and thread clutched between her fingertips. Alice leans forward, reaching out with her left hand and rests it on Claire's upper arm.

"Hey….it'll come back. Just give it time." Alice whispers soothingly. Claire looks back up at Alice, giving her a small half-smile and nods.

"Just wish it'd hurry up." Claire sighs. She looks back over at me, her half-smile falters and slowly slips into a conflicted scowl.

"That metal thing that Umbrella put on us…in some cases it causes memory loss…..I haven't been able to remember much for the past few days." She explains slowly, carefully measuring my reaction. My eyes widen slightly and suddenly I have a whole new line of questions I want answers too.

"So then how'd you get here?..….How'd you remember Alice?" I ask in confusion.

A pained look knits Claire's eyebrows together briefly.

"…..I didn't at first." Claire says, there's an almost ashamed tone in her response. I look up at Alice and see that she too has a pained expression on her face, seeing Claire having such a hard time is obviously getting to her.

Claire looks back down at her hands and quietly threads the needle, taking Alice's right arm in her hands again. Using her thumb to brush away a small rivulet of fresh blood from the still open wound, she brings the needle to the gash and silently began to stitch it closed with practiced hands.

I diverted my eyes quickly. Funny, you'd think living with undead cannibals at your back every minute of every day for the past 5 years would desensitized someone from little issues like being squeamish over a tiny needle.

I hear the door open and shut behind me suddenly. All three of us look over to see Chris making his way into the room. A white touchpad clutched in his hands.

"Hey." He greets awkwardly, obviously thrown off by the silence.

"Is this a bad time? I could come back later…." He offers meekly.

"Nah, it's fine. Come on in Chris." Claire calls to him. He nods and looks over at me and smiles stiffly.

"Hi. I'm K-Mart." I greet pleasantly. A weird look crosses his face. I'm used to it.

"K-Mart?"

"Yup."

He gives a short nod, still looking confused.

"Right…..Names Chris."He holds a gloved hand out to me. I reach up and shake it politely and smile at him. I wasn't expecting Claire's brother to be kind of cute. He kind of reminds me of Carlos actually.

Chris' eyes fall on Claire whose still at work stitching up Alice.

"How's the arm ?" He asks looking between the two.

"It's fine. How's everyone looking out there?" Alice asks.

Chris looks back to the touch screen in his hand.

"Well…..not everyone's accounted for yet. I'd estimate about 400 are up top right now. But that would mean there's still over 1600 still being held beneath us." Chris says, looking back up from the device.

Alice shakes her head; a contemplative look crosses her features for a brief moment before she gives a short nod in understanding.

"Right…..we'll get the active survivors settled for now. Later we'll thoroughly search the hull of the ship….I want to make sure there aren't any surprises waiting for us down below before we release anymore of the survivors." Alice says glancing between Chris and Claire.

"Right, sounds like a plan. I'll go settle the others the best I can….If you guys need anything just give me a call." Chris places the touchpad on a nearby control panel and gives a short wave. He looks over at me and smirks.

"Nice meeting you K." He says as he exits the room.

Claire looks over her shoulder then back at Alice's arm. She had finished stitching one side already and was almost finished with the other. Alice had returned to watching Claire work quietly, her blue eyes softened lovingly as they traced Claire's features.

"Alright….that should do it. Just don't do anything that will break them open." Claire says, threading the last stitch, there was a slight edge of warning in her voice. A small smile tugged at the corners of Alice's lips.

"I'll be careful." Alice promises through a wry chuckle. Claire gives her a skeptical, yet playful look.

"Right." She drawls sarcastically, a teasing glint in her eye. She leans down and takes the excess thread in her mouth, cutting it loose between her teeth. Her lips inconspicuously brush against the skin near Alice's wound on her inner forearm before she draws back and starts to clean up the used medical supplies. Alice's eyes stay locked on Claire for a few extra beats before she turns to look back at the control panel.

"We should set a course…..start making our way up the coast." She drawls. The exhaustion is evident in her sluggish voice. Claire looks over at her, smiling slightly as she turned Alice's attention back to her.

"That can wait. You're practically dead on your feet, what you need to do is rest…..we could all use some." Claire says softly. Alice is about to protest, but Claire's earnest expression silences her immediately.

"Okay….we rest."

She looks between Claire and I for a few beats and climbs unsteadily to her feet. Claire quickly stands as well, wrapping an arm around Alice's waist to support her. I stand up from my chair as well, ready to help.

"Hey careful, you've lost a lot of blood." Claire warns softly. Alice willingly leans against Claire, letting her wrap one of her arms around her shoulder for better support. I catch a glimpse of Alice discreetly pressing her lips against Claire's temple.

"K-Mart, could you open that door over there?" Claire asks, motioning towards the door at the far end of the room. I nod and hurry over to it, opening it just as Claire helps Alice across the room.

The room is small and dimly lit by the light coming from a small window to the outside. A small twin-sized bunk is pressed against the side of the wall, taking up most of the space the room has to offer. Claire leads Alice inside and helps her collapse onto the small bunk in a lethargic heap. The combination of exhaustion and blood loss looked like it took quite a bit out of her. Claire looks down at her for a few beats before she looks back at me, her eyes are conflicted, like she's torn between wanting to stay with Alice and leaving.

"You want me to bring you guys anything?" I ask, hoping to make the decision easier for her. Claire turns to me, a look of understanding passes between us.

"No…..no, we'll be fine. Thanks K-Mart." Claire says with a small smile.

"Okay…..I'll go help Chris with the others. I'll see you guys later."

Claire nods and I turn to give them some privacy. As I shut the door behind me I catch a glimpse of Claire crawling into the small bed next to Alice. Both of them quickly mold into each other's embrace, looking exhausted and relieved for the rare opportunity of rest.

I shut the door securely behind me and begin making my way out of the control room and back on deck to where I'm hoping to find Chris.

Although questions may be swimming around in my head and I'm not a hundred percent sure what's going on and how all this came to be. I feel hopeful.

Claire is alright, Alice is back and there's more survivors on Arcadia than I could have ever of hoped to see in the convoy back in Nevada. For once….it doesn't feel like it's only a matter of survival. It feels like there's a chance to start living again. Not just for me… for these people, for Alice….for Claire.

Ever since Claire picked me up 5 years ago, I always figured it'd be just us. Two people who'd lost their families became a family of two. It was nice, but there was always something missing…..And I think Claire found that missing piece in Alice.

We've all lost a lot in the mess the worlds become….but I think we've all found a new family to love and look after in each other. With Alice back and Chris finally turning up after all these years, our family of two doubles in size…..and I think Claire will finally have a reason to smile and feel hope again as well.

I set out onto the deck and look around, taking in the sight of the other passengers and the long stretch of ocean around us. For once the day feels brighter. For once….there really is hope.

**To be continued...**

**A/N: What**** you guys think? Love it? Hate it? Suggestions? I was thinking of maybe doing a chapter in Luther's POV or maybe a few chapters set in Extinction. I dunno though, you guys have any characters you're dying to hear from? Let me know I love to hear what you guys have to say. See you later!**


End file.
